Detention
by LukeXHuroki
Summary: Neji is a History teacher, who is watching the Uchiha and Uzumaki as they serve detention. But a Silver haired man plans to change that. M for smut, hard Yaoi. contains slight Sasunaru reference


Just shows what happen when you buy three Papa roach albums and listen to then on repeat for three hours straight. *sighs* Hope you like it.

Happy B-day Kaito-Chan, see you in geometry next year!

Luke

#

Neji Hyuuga sighed annoyed at the mocking comment the Uchiha, he ridiculed so much, had made.

"Detention, Uchiha" Several guys in the Hyuuga's 11th grade history class busted out laughing. A certain blonde laughed particularly loud.

"Exactly what you deserve Sasuke-Teme!"

"Detention, Uzumaki" The laughter rose higher.

"EH!" The blonde stood up out of his seat.

#

"If I was you I'd just ignore those two" Tenten commented as the teacher's shared their classes today. The short haired brunette taught 9th grade math.

"I think Neji's way of think is most inspirable, He wishes for those two to succeed and will put blood, sweat and tear to see that they exceed." Lee practically yelled through the teacher's lounge, he taught P.E.

Poor kids

"It's not that serious, Lee" Neji replied and took a small bite of his bento that his younger cousin had made for him.

She was currently in 11th grade with the two idiots. And Neji would do everything in his power to make sure neither of those behemoths got near her.

"So you just gave them a standard detention?" Tenten asked putting down her coffee. The Hyuuga nodded as he sighed once again. These was going to be those two's 5th detention this month.

#

After school as the students were collecting there things, Neji made a quick stop at the Star Bucks across the street from the school.

The Hyuuga admired the corporation's decision; coffee was like a basic food group for the teenagers at Konoha High. They probably made around 3 thousand dollars a day.

He ordered a simple black coffee from a very frightened student he had in his 3rd period that had just checked into work.

"H-Have a good day Hyuuga-Sensei." Neji nodded and said in a somewhat murderous tone before leaving.

"Your essay is three days late, be sure to get it into me tomorrow." The teenager lost all color in his face as he nodded quickly.

Neji took a long sip of the coffee as he waited for the walking signal to turn green.

It blinked several times before lighting up green and a picture of a stick man walking; Neji crossed the street with numerous other people. A large group of girl were talking at the end of the cross walk, waiting for the other direction's to turn green.

"Hyuuga-Sensei!" One of the girls called waving; several others turn and blushed softly. The Hyuuga didn't understand how, but he had become very popular with many of the older female students at the school.

"Ah, good afternoon Haruno-san. I believe it is safe to say you're ready for that oral you owe me." The pink haired girl's blush deepened, and several other girls did as well. It took Neji a few seconds to understand the situation.

He coughed nervously. "The oral **report **that is supposed to be the current U.S. president"

_These crazy teenage girls and their hormones…_

The girl laughed awkwardly and replied. "O-Oh yes of course."

Neji's spotted Hinata in the group and walked over to her. "Hinata-chan, Thank you for the bento you slipped into my bag, I'd forgotten my lunch today."

She nodded with the permanent blush she always had on her face.

"You're going to make a very good wife someday, Hinata-chan" The female Hyuuga blush deepened to a dark crimson red.

"T-Thank you, N-Nii-san…" Neji nodded and walked away, drinking his coffee.

"Oh my gawd, Hinata. Your cousin is SOO hot. "

"He's so sweat; do you guys have like a forbidden sexy relationship?"

"I bet he has a six pack, EEEE! I can't wait for summer, We HAVE to have a party at you house Hinata. Then we could ask him to life guard us in your pool!"

"If that happened I'd so fake drowning, then he'd give me mouth to mouth"

The Hyuuga rolled his eyes slightly as the girls continued to talk to each other, squealing at some moments.

#

"You will write a 400 words essay on why you two are in detention…Again" Neji said as he wrote '400' on the black board.

"In the essay there will be no cursing, inappropriate themes, and certainly no negativity aimed at another person at this school" He glared slightly at the two boys as he said this.

"I will be in the teacher's lounge grading papers, I want no complaints from other teachers about you two, understand"

Sasuke and Naruto gave out a low 'Yes sir'. Neji nodded and left the classroom making his way down the hall with a stack of papers.

"I really hope they just don't start fighting again like last time." The Hyuuga muttered to himself as he opened the door to the teacher's lounge.

"Neji" Said brunette turned to look at Tenten. She ran up and asked panting softly.

"I need to get going, like now. Could you lock up my room for me?"She asked offering him the key to her classroom.

"Sure" Neji took the key and Tenten thanked him, and then ran off in the direction of the parking lot.

#

"There we go" Neji muttered as he made sure the handle on the door didn't turn. He blinked slightly as he heard footsteps come down the hall.

"Ah, Neji-kun" A man with silver hair and pink eyes called. He was wearing his reading glasses and going over what looked like a test paper.

"I thought you didn't stay after school on Wednesdays" Hidan said as he walked over to the shorter male.

"Naruto and Sasuke have detention again, Hidan-Senpai" Neji answered as he turned and walked back to his classroom.

_Speaking of those two I should check on them_

Neji thought as he noticed Hidan following him. He paused and turned to look at the older man. "Um…I don't mean to be rude but, isn't your classroom in the other direction?"

"It is, is it a problem that I go with you to your classroom?" Hidan asked looking up from his test paper. The Hyuuga shook his head and said "No, its fine"

Neji walked down the hall, he could almost hear the older male breathing it was so quiet. He reached his classroom and opened the door.

#

Both teachers froze in the door way, the blonde and Uchiha froze also. They just look at each other for what seemed like years.

Naruto had his arms wrapped around the Raven haired boy's neck and Sasuke was leaning over the blonde with a hand up the front of his shirt.

Not exactly the best position you would want your history teacher to find you in.

"Well aren't you two and bucket and a half full of fun" Hidan said as he laughed. He grabbed Neji by the neck and playfully pulled him away.

"Don't mind us you two, go back to what you were doing" The silver haired man called as he shut the door and pulled the Hyuuga to the end of the hall.

#

"H-Hidan-Senpai!" Neji glared up at the taller man. "We can't let continue, there minors!"

"So, you were a minor too once." Hidan replied shrugging "Let them have their fun."

"I cannot, as a Teacher and as an adult. I must do the responsible thing and explain that they should wait until there older to have sexual intercourse-" The taller man slammed his palm into the wall next to the Hyuuga. He leaned and got dangerously close the younger man. The fast movement had shocked the smaller male slightly; he stared at the pink orbs starring back at him.

"No one has the right to tell someone else when they are or not in love. If two people truly love each other they should be able to engage in sex, No?" Neji didn't answer he only noticed that Hidan pushed his leg between the Hyuuga's legs, forcing them closer together.

"But if one person is much stronger and larger than the other, and they wanted to have sex. The smaller person doesn't really have a say, do they?"

The brunette blinked surprised as the taller man connected their lips. It was slightly forced and Hidan lifted one of his hands to Neji's chin elevating it, giving his tongue room to slide into the Hyuuga's mouth. The brunette struggled faintly and pushed against the larger male. But Hidan's wet muscle in his mouth tickled him with soft pleasure, making Neji's eye droop a little and groan softly into the kiss.

The white haired man broke the kiss and look down and the flushed brunette. He smirked and started sucking roughly on the smaller male's neck. Neji started to push again but the white haired man quickly held both of the Hyuuga's arms above his head. Hidan swiftly bit down and broke the skin on Neji's neck, creating a wound. The Brunette shrieked softly and pushed harder now, with no effect. The taller male sucked tenderly, tasting the liquid iron as he ran his tongue along the mark.

The Hyuuga let out a mix between a groan and a gasp when Hidan snaked his hand up the younger male's shirt. Hidan's thumb ran along the hardened nipple and pinched it softly.

"H-Hidan-Senpai…" The older male straightened himself and looked down and the fluster cheeked male, he ran his tongue along the lobe of Neji's ear.

"Oh, so the all mighty calm and collected Hyuuga likes it rough, huh?" Neji breath staggered slightly. He gave one final push, with no success against the older male. The Hyuuga starred up at the silver haired male as Hidan brought his face centimeters from the brunette's. The older male gripped his chin and opened the Hyuuga mouth softly. Pushing his tongue in and kissing the brunette deeply, causing Neji to grab on to Hidan's shirt to keep from falling under his buckling knees. The two stood there for what seemed like hours, the older male sucking and licking every inch of the Hyuuga's throat.

"Look at you, Hm?" The silver haired male smirked as he gently rubbed the bulge growing through the Hyuuga's jeans. Neji just blushed and averted the taller man's eyes, slightly embarrassed.

"I-I…" A click came from behind the Brunette. Before Neji could turn Hidan had pushed him into the empty classroom they had been standing next to. Locking it behind him Hidan pushed the Hyuuga down on the teacher's desk and began kissing him again.

Neji felt hands wrapped around his waist, massaging them slightly. The silver haired male broke their kiss and cooed softly.

"You're being really irresistible right now, Neji-Kun. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself much longer." The brunette's cheek's flared with color; he felt his whole body become warm and the need of satisfaction growing inside him.

"I-I…never said y-you had to…"The Hyuuga managed to get out through his ragged breath. The silver man just smirked and let his hands undress the Hyuuga. Neji felt the finger's aching with hunger, running down his pale thighs and his naked chest. As if they tasted his skin, appetizing their meal. The Hyuuga let his head roll back as the finger left his skin and heard the Silver haired man ridding himself of his clothing.

Hidan let his lower clothing fall to the floor and leaned over his naked prey. The brunette's face was rosy and full of lust. The taller man just smirked and lifted the Hyuuga's legs over his shoulders and whispered.

"I'm not gonna let you forget how good this will feel, Neji –Kun." Neji's gasp was caught in his throat as the older male, pressed his shaft through The Hyuuga's entrance. Stretching it painfully wide, Hidan move slowly, though the pain was vicious the Brunette was aroused from the feel of Hidan's length inside of him.

The silver haired man wasted no time he trusted into the Hyuuga aiming for his prostate, but missed, causing Neji to bit his lip and cancel a scream. Hidan licked up the Hyuuga's stomach and sucked seductively on Neji's hardened nipples. The taller male thrusted again finding what he had looked for.

The Hyuuga's back coiled from the intense pleasure running through his body; he couldn't believe how good it felt. His pleasure filled sounds couldn't be covered; they quickly filled the room as Hidan pounded roughly into the tight entrance of the Brunette.

"Damn Neji-kun, you're so fucking cute right now." Hidan panted as his hips moved quickly and roughly. The brunette's hair was everywhere; the sweat appearing on Neji's face was only making it sticking. The Hyuuga lost himself in the pleasure and pain mixture. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and let his bliss filled scream out with every thrust.

"Neji-kun I'm gonna come." Hidan whispered into the lavender eyed male. Neji panted and stuttered out a sentence the silver haired male could barely understand.

"I-inside…c-come inside…" The older male grinned and gripped the Hyuuga's hips forcing the brunette to move faster against his thrusts. Neji felt the tightening of his stomach as his shaft twitched in need of pleasure. The silver haired man cooed softly, his voice dripping with lust.

"Jack yourself off for me; I wanna see the cute little face when I come." The Hyuuga lifted his shaky arm and stroked himself quickly. The sweet friction soon pushed the brunette over the top and caused his to spill over into his hand on two male's chests.

The tight entrance of the younger male squeezed around Hidan's length, the silver haired male pounded into the Hyuuga as his release reached him as well.

#

Both the Uchiha and Uzumaki sat on opposite ends of the class room. The strange moment they had shared had turned sour. The blonde had blushed such a deep red Sasuke thought he got a nose bleed. Naruto had just looked so cute the raven haired male hadn't been thinking clearing and let his hormones take over.

"U-Um, Naruto. About earlier-" the blonde had turned to look over at the Uchiha when the door opened and the Hyuuga walked in. He was calm and collected as always, his glare still present as it always was.

"Did you two finish your essays?" The two boys flinched and looked at each other. Neji sighed annoyed "Fine, you can go home for the day."

The boys sighed in unison.

"But I hope to see you both at lunch tomorrow. The janitor's of vacation and the gym bathrooms have gotten a little smelly." Naruto groaned and let his head fall on the desk.

Sasuke on the other hand was smirking like a devil; he raised his hand and cleared his throat catching Neji and Naruto's attention.

"Hyuuga-Sensei, were you and Hidan-Sensei together just now?"

"Your point Uchiha?" Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest, and then it dawned on him. He looked down and saw his tie was gone and-

"Cause you shirt's inside out, Hyuuga-Sen~sei" Sasuke drummed his finger on the desk, grinning like a little kid. The blonde blinked and asked, being the same old Naruto he always was.

"Wait Sasuke-Teme, I don't get it."

#

Again Happy B-Day Kaito-Chan, hope you enjoy your b-day present.

Luke


End file.
